The Pack Affairs
by Alex Brandon
Summary: A female 'pack' of wild cats was exiled from their home when their secret was spilled. The 'pack' makes the decision to make touch again with the LaPush packs. The story unfolds with twists and turns. Imprints, pranks and more.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is a new story I am starting based on the lives of a 'pack' or known as a 'dowt' of shape shifters that change into wildcats when they meet the LaPush packs and ties are made.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise in this prologue and every chapter that you are yet to read does not belong to me it belongs to SM. Anything you don't recognise is mine, Alex.**

Prologue.

My life was far from normal, but I hope in the mist of the last few years I have achieved some level of normality.


	2. Chapter One

**AN: I'm getting into this story more and more but I find the uploading system on FanFic had to use considering that I have the story in a bulk document. It will take me a while to upload everything, so if you're reading this bare with me, Alex.**

Chapter One.

"Tia, you take the east. Kat you take the west. We have a leach in area B9. Phase and take him down!" I screeched through the trees that surrounded me and my beta Tia.

"K." She said simply and nodded, phasing in an instant and running off in the direction of the threat.

I followed suit and stripped down to nothing, tied my clothes to my ankle and phased into my other form. The form where I was truly at home.

_Ok, girls, the leach is in B9, first one to take him down wins. I think there is another in A10, probably his mate. I will help Grace with the female then I will be off. Why today of all days? Shesh. _(Me.)

_I know god, why today. We are going to be late for our VERY, VERY important meeting. We have been planning this for weeks. _(Tia.)

_God Tia, chill. _(Olivia.)

_Girls, calm it. Ok, Tia, Ella, Olivia, Kat you go take down the male, he seems to be making a run for it so it might take a while. Me and Grace will take care of the female then Grace will join you and I will head to the meeting. Tia you follow when you are finished. _(Me.)

_Ok. _(Tia.)

_Yes, boss. _(Olivia.)

_Have a good time._ (Ella.)

_Yep. _(Grace.)

_Is the meeting today? _(Kat.)

_Duhhh. _(Me.)

Once we were off in our separate directions I turned to where I assumed Grace was as she was invisible.

_Grace, are you Ok for a dowt and pack meeting in LaPush in two days time?_ (Me.)

_Oh yeah, of course. Maybe I will met my imprint, it happened 200 years ago between us and them and now they have a half and half, a female wolf. _(Grace.)

_Yeah, I wouldn't get your hopes up though. I am so looking forward to meeting Leah._ (Me.)

_Is that the female?_ (Grace.)

_Yep, she's the beta, believe it or not. She must be good._ (Me.)

_Hope you have a good time Lana._ (Grace.)

_Thanks kitten._ (Me.)

There was a pause in which my paws padded delicately and softly along the forest floor and the smell became stronger and stronger. We were nearly there. We were tailing the male.

_On the left. I will go first and start. You take him down_. (Me.)

_K._ (Grace.)

We proceeded to take down the male. I pounced first and gripped his forearm in my jaw. Ripping his arm off in a second. He screeched. Grace carried on taking him apart as I entered a cluster of trees to the east. I phased back and dressed in my white bikini and khaki combat shorts. I made a mental note to take a top and my medication to LaPush with me as it's a little strange for a tall, skinny girl to wander around in only a bikini in the October.

Once I was dressed again I came out of the trees and lit a fire in which we burnt the pieces of the male. Once a purple fog rose in the air and the sweet smell of victory surrounded us. A sickly sweet smell. I turned to a still not phased back Grace.

"Tell the others to hurry up. How's Tia walking? Can she come to the meeting?" I asked.

Grace nodded and paused, thinking to the dowt. She nodded again and proceeded to the cluster of trees from which I emerged from only minutes ago.

Grace did the same; she emerged in a matter of moments wearing a bright pink bikini and white shorts, very Grace.

"The dowt are still tailing the female, she's a little slippery. They might be a while. Tia is managing for now. She says it will be healed by the first morning at LaPush.""Thanks my little Gracey kitten." I replied.

"See you in a few days time."

"See you in LaPush." I said as I turned on my heels and exited the clearing, waving over my shoulder.

"Go join Tia!" I called in my alpha voice as I broke into a sprint towards the dowt cabin.

We built the dowt cabin 11 years back at the base on the mountain. We built the cabin for the purpose of dowt shelter as the dowt was exiled from the village when suspicion aroused and then the truth was spilt. The cabin had three rooms; a kitchen/living room, this was called the main room. It also had a bathroom and a HUGE bedroom. The bedroom had six double beds, six chests of drawers, all the same.

We all had very little amounts of belongings so the house was a little empty as there was only the eight of us, the dowt and the imprints Dan and Lucas.

When I was in the cabin I crossed to the door that separated the main room and the bedroom. I plonked myself on the bed and lay down for a moment thinking about how I was going to introduce myself, without looking like an idiot or giving someone a heart attack.

_I'll have to go and see Carlisle beforehand to pick up more medication. God that man is good. Especially for a leach._

I stood up from my bed with a sigh and pulled open my drawers one by one pulling out my necessary items. I packed a spare bikini, khaki green, a pair of black borders shorts, a black vest top, my medication for the day, a small hairbrush and my iPod. I packed my stuff in a special made bag that I could wrap around myself then still phase and be able to carry it when I was in my other form.

I quickly slipped a white, long vest top on top of my bikini and shorts ensemble, and strapped the bag to myself.

_I have a long day ahead of me._

I exited the house in big strides. I had my day and journey planned out in my head. First I would go to the Cullens to see Carlisle, get medication and discuss the best way to go about the rest of the trip.

I didn't bother phasing as the Cullens house was only a 25 minute run in my human form.

I broke into a jog within a minute, soon later I could smell the instantly recognisable smell of vampire, but not just any vampire, I knew straight away it was only Carlisle. I could smell other vampires around him but I knew this was only his family.

This was the first time I had ever made a home visit to Carlisle. He had said when I first phased that if I needed anything this was where to come, I just had never thought to take him up on the offer yet and had preferred to visit him at the hospital, so I doubt any of his family had even heard of me and my dowt.

I had reached the Cullen house and I was no further forward in how I was going to go about even just saying hello.

_What is Carlisle isn't in?_


End file.
